


Pequeño episodio de relleno

by Lila_Negra



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Boys Kissing, Canon Universe, Chakra, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Dynamics (Naruto), Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mission Related, Non-Consensual Kissing, One Shot, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Reflexiones, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sleep, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: El equipo 7 debe realizar una misión de rango d como parte de su entrenamiento, lo que los obligará a pasar la noche en una casa desconocida. En medio de la oscuridad, algunas extrañas reflexiones sobre el funcionamiento del chakra llevarán a Sasuke a cometer un atrevimiento.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Pequeño episodio de relleno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silabaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silabaris/gifts).



> **Advertencias:** one-shot canonverse, se ubica hacia el final de la primera temporada. Incluye SasuNaru y dubcon. No hay lemon. Soy nueva en el fandom, ténganme compasión n_nU
> 
>  **Agradecimientos:** a mis beta readers, Leandro y especialmente a **Silabaris** , quien además dibujó la preciosa portada que pueden ver en mi Facebook. Sin su apoyo no sé cómo hubiera hecho. Pero también quiero agradecer a **Ak Bennington** , porque leer sus fics me dio el valor de escribir los míos en este fandom nuevo para mí. Y a **Marcos Az** , porque si no fuera por él nunca en la vida hubiera visto Naruto y me hubiera perdido de mucho xd

Aunque se trataba de una misión de rango d que no ofrecía ninguna dificultad especial –debían transportar unas mercancías y evitar a salteadores ordinarios en el camino-, implicaba aventurarse a un pueblo que ni Sakura, ni Sasuke, ni Naruto conocían, lo cual dentro de todo revestía mayor interés que arrancar la mala hierba de una vecina y otras tareas insípidas con las que la suerte los venía castigando. Por eso motivo, las primeras ocho horas de caminata con aquel peso a cuestas anduvieron alegres, conversando con entusiasmo –o si no era conversación, al menos sí era Naruto hablando y hablando, lo cual al fin y al cabo no dejaba de entretenerlos a todos. Sakura y Kakashi se reían de sus ocurrencias y Sasuke, aunque hacía su mejor esfuerzo por disimularlo, no le sacaba tampoco la vista de encima.

Al ver próxima la puesta de sol, Kakashi ordenó detenerse y buscar donde pasar la noche. Por fortuna, una humilde pareja de granjeros vivía cerca de allí y aceptó darles alojamiento y comida a cambio de que atraparan al predador que, en los últimos días, les había matado varias gallinas. Como si el cansancio no hiciera ya mella en ellos, los tres miembros del equipo corrieron en direcciones opuestas para cubrir más espacio y hallar pronto al agresor. Mientras, Kakashi se sentó tranquilamente a conversar con los campesinos.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sakura regresara con el objetivo cumplido: era una pequeña zorrita que había parido recientemente y le estaba llevando el alimento a sus hijos. Si bien no tuvo dificultad en atraparla, no se animó a matarla y prefirió llevar a la familia hasta la casa para que los dueños del lugar tomaran la decisión. Apenas llegó, todos se acercaron a ver su descubrimiento.

-¡Guau! ¡Miren cómo nos saca los dientes! –exclamó Naruto, embelesado-. Debe de ser muy valiente para enfrentar así al próximo Hokage…

-Muestra los dientes porque se está riendo de las estupideces que dices… -acotó Sasuke.

Al ver el modo en que el animalito se desesperaba por cubrir a sus crías y protegerlas, la pareja se enterneció y accedió a los ruegos de Sakura y Naruto de perdonarlo por sus pequeños hurtos. Metieron a la familia entera en una jaulita y le dieron de comer.

-¡A ver si aprendes a no atacar a las gallinas cluecas, que son las que nos alimentan a todos aquí! –la reprendieron, mientras observaban cómo la zorrita arrastraba los pedacitos de carne hasta las bocas de sus hijitos, como si ella misma pudiera prescindir por completo de comer.

Kakashi palmeó la cabeza de Sakura para felicitarla.

-Muy bien, Sakura. Me alegra que hayas sido tú y no uno de esos… -señaló con la cabeza a los otros miembros del equipo.

-¿Por qué dice eso, Kakashi-sensei?

-Ya sabes, con lo competitivos que son, si uno de ellos lo hubiera hecho antes que el otro, ahora serían un dolor de cabeza… en cambio, siempre te felicitan por tus logros. Eres el elemento cohesionador del equipo, no sé qué harían sin ti.

Sakura sonrió, orgullosa, mientras contemplaba cómo sus compañeros rodeaban una y otra vez la jaula, observando el afecto que se prodigaban entre ellos aquellos animalitos.

-Parece una muy buena madre, ¿no? –dijo Naruto.

-Sí… -respondió Sasuke, siempre parco.

Los granjeros los agasajaron entonces con una cena deliciosa y tras comer dos abundantes platos y lavar lo que habían usado, los invitados hicieron su mejor esfuerzo por ubicarse en la diminuta habitación que les habían cedido. Sasuke quedó entre Naruto y Sakura, mientras que Kakashi se acomodó a los pies de sus discípulos.

Acostumbrados a ese ritmo de vida, no pasó mucho tiempo antes que cayeran rendidos. Sin embargo, a mitad de la noche un golpe suave despertó a Sasuke. Abrió los ojos enseguida, listo para defenderse si fuera necesario, pero apenas recuperó la plena conciencia comprendió que no había ningún peligro. El espacio era tan pequeño que Naruto, sin darse cuenta, se había girado y quedó contra él. Pero la particular sensación de presión que experimentaba no era por eso, sino porque el muy tarado, vaya a saberse pensando en qué, había estirado el brazo y lo había dejado sobre su pecho. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar un involuntario sonrojo. ¿Por qué Naruto hacía esas idioteces? ¿Acaso por ser huérfano de tan niño no había siquiera aprendido cómo compartir respetuosamente un sitio de descanso? ¿O más bien lo hacía a propósito, para provocarlo? ¿Incluso en sus sueños ese zopenco no pensaba más que en molestarlo y distraerlo de su verdadera misión? Él necesitaba hacerse más fuerte, no tenía tiempo para perder en juegos de niños. Mientras pensaba todo esto, no obstante, no hizo ningún movimiento para quitarse de encima a Naruto. Muy al contrario, dio vuelta levemente el rostro para poder observarlo.

Pensó en el modo en que, cuando ellos terminaron de cenar, vio a la zorrita enroscada en torno a sus hijos para darles calor durante la noche. En todo momento, ella estaba presente para sus bebés y cuidaba de ellos. Seguramente Naruto nunca había vivido algo así, ni si quiera durante unos pocos años, como sí había podido disfrutarlo él. Lo más probable era que nunca hubiera podido dormirse abrazado a alguien. Jamás nadie le había dado esa calidez, esa seguridad. Sí… una persona tan débil y tonta como Naruto… ya, él sería capaz de buscar afecto de esta manera tonta.

Sasuke forzaba sus pensamientos hacia el lado del desprecio, aquel sentimiento en el que se sentía cómodo, uno que sabía manejar. Sin embargo, incluso así, no podía evitar tener ideas extrañas. Porque Naruto podía ser débil, sí, pero lo era como consecuencia de su ingenuidad, de su forma tan absurda de entender el mundo. Pero lo cierto era que su chakra era increíblemente fuerte. Él podía percibirlo hacía tiempo ya pero la prueba definitiva fue el enfrentamiento contra Haku y Zabuza. Aunque estuvo inconsciente gran parte de la pelea, recordaba lo suficiente como para darse cuenta. Naruto en verdad tenía, aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, capacidades sino para convertirse en Hokage, al menos sí para ser un ninja respetado. O más que eso… sí, Naruto tenía en su interior un poder desconocido… un poder que a él le faltaba. ¿Existiría algún modo de tomar ese poder, arrebatárselo? Combatir con él era un desafío que siempre le enseñaba algo, pero esto no se trataba de técnica, de entrenamiento, esto era algo que estaba dentro de su cuerpo, algo único.

De pronto, un viejo recuerdo le enrojeció la cara. Cuando era muy niño y empezó a preguntar cómo “se hacían los bebés”, su madre se sentó a su lado y le explicó todo detalladamente. Él había hecho, entonces, una pregunta estúpida “¿es tan fácil entonces? ¿Cualquier hombre pone su semillita en el cuerpo de cualquier mujer y ya?”. Su madre se había reído y luego profundizó la explicación: “Pues, no, no siempre funciona con cualquiera… verás, cuando dos cuerpos se unen, también entran en contacto sus respectivos chakras… por eso, hay que tener mucho cuidado al elegir a nuestra pareja, Sasuke. Parte de la energía de esa persona especial pasará a ti y parte de la tuya a ella. Y es en ese intercambio que es a la vez espiritual y carnal que se puede generar un nuevo ser humano”. ¿Por qué pensaba ahora en esa bobería? Ya sabía mucho más sobre las relaciones sexuales, no eran una cosa tan romántica como su madre había querido hacerle pensar… de todos modos, ninguna información posterior había desmentido aquel dato del “intercambio espiritual”. ¿Realmente ese era una forma de obtener parte del chakra de otra persona?

Un movimiento de Naruto, que refregaba la cara contra su hombro, lo trajo a la realidad. ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso estaba pensando en hacer… _eso_ … con Naruto? Pfff… claro que no… qué absurdo… Él no pensaba en eso, por supuesto. Pero en lo que sí pensaba era en que había otros tipos de contactos íntimos, que solo las parejas hacían… ¿todos ellos implicarían ese intercambio espiritual? ¿Qué había de los besos? La boca es un canal fundamental para ingresar y expulsar energía, debía de pasar algo importante en los besos. Y él y Naruto ya se habían besado, ¿no? Aquella vez, cuando ese cabeza de chorlito cayó sobre él… recordaba perfectamente la electricidad que lo recorrió entonces, a pesar de que no habían estado en contacto por más de un segundo. ¿Cómo se sentiría si durara más tiempo? ¿Esa sensación tan curiosa se correspondía con ese famoso intercambio de chakra o era otra cosa?

No tenía forma de saberlo, definitivamente no le preguntaría a Kakashi-sensei semejante idiotez y no creía que eso apareciera en los libros con los que estudiaban. Sin embargo, tan solo haber reflexionado sobre el tema ya le despertaba, nuevamente, ese cosquilleo en alguna parte de su vientre. ¿O era la proximidad excesiva del cuerpo de Naruto lo que le generaba esto? ¿Quizás solo por estar abrazándolo de este modo impropio –Naruto era un desubicado, un estúpido– ya le llegaba algo de su energía espiritual? Sus rostros estaban realmente cerca. Sería muy fácil para él estirarse un poco y tocar sus labios. ¿Y por qué no probar? Naruto dormía como un tronco, no creía que fuera a enterarse. Y en una de esas realmente le permitía probar algo de ese poder que tenía guardado. Por otro lado, ambos ya habían perdido la oportunidad de preservar su primer beso para alguien especial o algo así, por lo que, ¿qué arriesgaba con intentarlo? Además, a él no le interesaba el romance ni nada de eso. Si besar podía serle útil para hacerse más fuerte era entonces la única circunstancia posible en la que podía interesarse en ello.

Muy despacio, empezó a acercarse, mientras aun discutía consigo mismo en su cabeza. Y si Naruto se daba cuenta, ¿cómo reaccionaría? ¿Y si los veía Sakura? ¿O Kakashi? ¿Pensarían que él era un pervertido o una cosa por el estilo? Nah… ¿quién podría pensar eso de él? Rápidamente comprenderían que había sido Naruto el que se había arrojado sobre él con descaro. Él solo trató de acomodarse dentro de ese molesto abrazo, del que no era fácil zafarse sin despertar a nadie. Naruto era capaz de hacer esas boberías. Él no, para nada.

Y fue cuando la palabra “nada” terminó de dibujarse en su mente que finalmente sintió los labios de Naruto en los suyos. Ese leve cosquilleo que había comenzado en su vientre pareció apoderarse de su cuerpo de pronto. Con lentitud, le separó los labios con la lengua. Naruto emitía pequeños quejidos pero seguía dormido. Su boca tenía el espantoso sabor de la baba acumulada en el sueño y sin embargo Sasuke no consideró detenerse. Lo que sentía era demasiado placentero como para concentrarse en algo más. ¿Así que así era experimentar en el propio cuerpo el contacto con el chakra de alguien más? ¿Con otras personas sería igual o solo funcionaría con Naruto? Abría y cerraba la boca poco a poco, sin saber bien qué hacer pero sin ganas tampoco de dar fin a aquello.

Su respiración se estaba agitando cuando Naruto abrió los ojos. Durante un instante insoportable, se observaron fijamente. Luego, el rubio dio un salto para apartarse cuanto pudo, gritando y a la vez forzando la voz para no asustar a los demás.

-¡¡Ahhh perdón perdón perdón, estaba dormido!! ¡Seguí durmiendo, Sasuke, perdón si te desperté! Ahhhh…

Tras lo cual se volteó de inmediato y se hizo bolita, tan lejos de Sasuke como era posible. Este lo contempló un momento, tratando de entender su reacción. ¿Acaso el muy tarado había interpretado que él había sido quien lo besó y lo despertó? O sea… ¿asumió toda la responsabilidad solo, porque sí? Por la manera en que el cuerpo de Naruto, de espaldas a él, se tensaba, podía adivinar que su vergüenza era tanta que alcanzaría que él no mencionara el tema para que el otro también hiciera como si se hubiera olvidado. Como fuera, tendría cuidado de que nadie notara las consecuencias, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Bien… mejor para él que hubieran resultado así las cosas. Una extraña fuerza recorría sus venas. Su tentativa había tenido éxito: no se sentía igual que antes de probar. Incluso le parecía que sería difícil volver a conciliar el sueño.

Sin ningún género de dudas… tendría que repetir este experimento, alguna vez.


End file.
